


The Boy, Met A Fairy

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Familial - Freeform, Gen, and harutaka had a child who is konoha's reincarnate so, post-STR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha, five years old, met a fairy godmother for the first time on his dad's computer. </p><p>Except, that's actually his mother, but he's not going to find out that easily, it seems... </p><p>Familial KonoEne one shot with obvious HaruTaka. A repost with slight edit from my FFnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy, Met A Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Was posted in FFNet on July 26th. I didn't post anything here yet so I thought why not? Besides, I made sure I remembered to write some details I forgot to write in FFnet this time!

 

_“You’re also our friend....”_

 

I think I cried in my dream, because my eyes felt really wet. It is really strange since I believed my dream was a pleasant one, one of hanging out with friends, yet I ends up crying.

 

I wiped those tears from my eyes, and sluggishly raised my tiny body. Thankfully, compared to my eyes, my pants are dry compared to the other day when I wet my pants and got scolded by mom. 

 

To think of it, the weather is way too dry that I thought to myself for a second that if I did wet my pants, they will get vaporized first. It’s still spring, yet the summer heat are already closing in. I kicked away my blanket, hoping that it would get rid of the high temperature even just a little.

 

I still feel like sleeping, but the ticking clock with yellow border on my room’s wall pointed that it’s already three in the evening. Mom would probably get angry at me for not waking her up in our nap, so I think waking up and then wake Mom up would be the wisest option.

 

“Mom, wake up....” I shook Mom’s body slowly. There wasn’t even a groan, she were just sleeping peacefully. She must be that deep in the dream land, and it made me felt stupid that I concerned on waking her up. My eyelids feel heavy..... I should be sleeping too....

 

“Aaaargh! What the hell with this site and its ads?!”

 

A voice comes out from Dad’s workspace room while I lay back on the bed. It wasn’t unknown, yet I couldn’t pinpoint whose voice was that. It can’t be Dad; he was buying art supplies on the department store and won’t come home in at least half more hour. Besides, this voice sounds more like a teenager girl....

 

Could it be, there’s a burglar?

 

“Mom...!”

 

No reaction. It’s hopeless. At this rate, even if dinosaurs were to attack this house, she wouldn’t wake up...

  
A long sigh came out from my lips, and I could hear that voice rumbling again, muttering words someone as old as the five-years-old me won’t understand. My curiosity rises again, and I started to make theories on my head, like a burglar like I did speculate at first or a ghost, or just my dad coming home earlier with some flu....

 

Besides, Auntie said to me that I have to be a great man who saves everyone as a fearless hero, and I made it my reason to go on with my curiosity and checked out the source of the voice. I picked up my toy gun as my sole weapon, and walked very slowly to Dad’s workroom.

 

Peeking inside, there was almost no light in the room aside from Dad’s computer that should have been turned off. Strangely, I noticed that there weren’t any shadows of a person, either.

 

Could it be a ghost after all?

 

But I don’t think so..... I noticed that the voice was leaking out from the speaker. Maybe Dad just forgot to turn off the computer and some sites played commercial ads afterwards...

 

So I walked inside, still holding my toy gun. I should turn off the computer if it was just that, and that dropped down my fear.

 

However, what was in Dad’s monitor surprised me.

 

There was a woman inside there. She looks quite young, but certainly older than me. She’s dyed in bright blue like some flashy game character, and wore oversized sleeves.

 

“Who... are you?” I muttered.

 

Soon, that strange person turned around, and her eyes widen as she shouted my name.

 

“Konoha?!”

 

* * *

 

 

_Oh, this can’t be happening._

 

Takane--- or for exact Ene in her current form, realized she done an embarrassing mistake. She can’t believe her own son is now looking at this form of her curiously. Haruka always said to her that it should  fine to tell the tale to their children, but Ene didn’t really want to consider that, thanks to her prideful nature and how she were embarrassed of her differences in this state.

 

Obviously, her son won’t recognize her being like this, but she didn’t know what to say either. She froze. Her mind flashes back to something that happened a few minutes ago.

* * *

 

_“Takane? I’m sorry, but could you check something on the internet?“_

 

_She was too sleepy that she could barely recognize the voice as her husband’s, let alone the contents of his wordings. Yawning, she responded with whatever she could make out of it._

 

_“Huh? Chuck some pig?”_

 

_“T—Takane, are you okay?! W—were you asleep? I’m sorry....”_

_Haruka’s tone of voice turned to a worried tone. Takane yawns once again before continuing._

 

_“I’m fine... I’ll just use that and I’ll be fully awake.... Just mail what you needed to the PC. I’ll go check it out.“_

 

_“T—Takane, you sure are carefree....”_

 

_“Don’t worry, Konoha’s asleep.”_

 

_“O...kay....”_

 

_Haruka still sound worried somehow, but Takane didn’t feel like concerning that. **It’ll be okay as usual** , she thought to herself._

 

* * *

 

 

Turned out it wasn’t okay at all.

 

Takane cursed herself for being too naive in abusing her powers. She froze still staring at her son beyond the cyber world, wishes that she didn’t make this so awkward and complicated and just told her kids about that one certain summer day. Not only that, this would even be less awkward if she wasn’t lazy on her own to search for the discount information Haruka needed by her own self instead of turning into Ene like this.

 

“Are you okay, miss?”

 

“Huh?! Me?!”

 

Jolted away from her thought of what-ifs, Ene returned her thought to the real world. Konoha still stared at her with his round, brown eyes, and guilt runs towards Ene’s digital veins. Yet, Ene still ran out of words, not sure how to make this less awkward and complicated.

 

“Y---yeah. Did the computer freeze at you?  Since you were there and...”

 

Konoha asked her, slightly worried, and Ene thought of things like ‘Ah, he’s really his son,’ before snapping out and answering him, wishing that she could just pat Konoha in the head as usual.

“N...no, it’s not that. It’s okay, it’s okay!”

 

Waving her hands, she attempted to reassure the curious five-year-old boy. Her motherly instinct kept her away from running without any words and destroyed her son’s imagination, and so she looked for a chance to get out of this situation that doesn’t feel forced out.

 

“Um, I shouldn’t be saying this but....” Konoha pointed at the numerous internet tabs behind Ene. “You shouldn’t be messing around with Dad’s computer, you know? His works are there. My mom will get angry at you.”

 

 _But that’s me, geez!_ Spontantenously, Ene closed all of the tabs she had been opening; she were really thankful that her mission had been done by that moment. She also noticed how Konoha worded it as a way to get away and returns back to her body safely without any more awkward situation.

“Ah, is that so? I’m sorry! Ehehe..... I’ll go away this instant---”

 

“Wait, tell me, who and what are you?!”

 

_Ah, little children and their curiosity._

 

“D—do I really need to tell you?! I’ll be going soon, so...” Ene fidgets around the screen, unsure on what white lies to spout out. She wished it was as simple as going away yet she weren’t that heartless to scold her son at her own mistake.

 

Konoha’s stare turned sharper, as if he noticed something.

 

“You.... kind of look like someone I know, but I can’t remember who---“

 

“What are you talking about? I’m the super pretty Fairy Godmother who lived in the cyber world, Ene-chan~!”

 

Before she realized, Ene just yelled out whatever she could think of at the crisis of being found out. Embarrassed, she prayed hard in her heart that he won’t notice who she actually is as she could feel her face turned bright red. It’s been a while since she done this cheery act of hers, and it wasn’t pleasant. Let alone in front of a little child who respects her as a mother.

 

“A... fairy godmother?”

 

Konoha did raised his eyebrows, and Takane thought there’ll be no hope of not being found out if she were going to stay here. She must return before anything happened, yet....

 

“Y...yeah, something like that...! So then, I’ll be going--“

 

“Wait, if you were a fairy godmother, what are you doing here?” Konoha’s eyes sparkles in curiosity. “Were you going to grant my wishes?”

 

“T—that’s not quite it but... Uhh, I can listen to your stories? I know a lot of things too.... That’s.... all I could do. Not much magic... maybe there’s some hexes but.....”

 

 Again, Ene said whatever on her mind, hopeful to get this done over with quickly.

 

However, when Konoha’s eyes sparkles in even more excitement as he said ‘Then, would you listen to my stories?’ she realized that it was still a bad choice.

 

* * *

 

 

“...and I think Auntie Ayano was really mad at Uncle Shintarou after that...”

 

It had been several minutes, and Ene didn’t find any chances to run, neither are the bravery to confess the truth. Konoha kept on telling stories for her, stories she mostly had known in the family’s talk during dinner, and it doesn’t help that he’s telling those stories in a very slow pace of speaking. It nearly gave her some headache, if only she wasn’t in her current form.

 

“Oh! Looks like you do have fun a lot with your life, hm? But then, I should be going---“

 

“Were you in a hurry?”

 

Konoha looked a little disappointed, and Ene felt really guilty over it. She sighed.

 

“...Sort of.... You said that your mom could get really angry at me for messing around, right? So....”

 

“It doesn’t look like she will wake up soon! Let’s talk more...“

_Obviously she can’t wake up as long as I’m here!_ Was what Ene wanted to say from the bottom of her heart, yet she isn’t that ignorant to clearly said so.

 

“But I really can’t....”

 

“Will you return here again, then?”

 

“I... can’t be sure. A fairy godparent has their own share of problems, you see! We can’t be sticking on one child’s stories!”

 

Ene fidgets, ran out of lies. Konoha’s sparkling eyes made her felt even more guilty, yet she can’t tell anything.

 

“....Then, can I ask you one question before you’re gone? You said you know a lot of things.”

 

Ene’s eyes widens for a while, before she smiled. Looks like she had made a successful deal with him, and she felt slightly relieved.

 

“...Fine, just one, okay?”

 

And there was silence for several seconds, with Konoha thinking what should he needed to ask. Ene yawned, wishing it won’t be long. It wasn’t

 

“Since you’re a fairy, I think you would know.... You know, my name’s rather strange, isn’t it? Do you know where exactly it came from? Uh, I do have rough idea of it, but I’m not sure...“

 

Ene could feel like her heart skipped a beat faster.

 

“Dad said that my name comes from a very nice friend of him and especially Uncle Shintarou’s, and....Do you happen to know who is he? Mom never wanted to tell me so I wondered if it’s really just Dad’s lie.”

 

Ene stayed in silence for a while.  She didn’t really want to reminiscence about such person she treated badly as an impostor; Ene felt really uncomfortable reminiscing such memories. Not only that, she realized how little had she told her kid about her past experiences. Even if that were for his own good, she felt like she should have told him even a little bit of it....

 

“Miss Ene?”

 

 _No_. She shouldn’t be thinking that now. Not only that her son didn’t really need to know the details as it was something on the past, she should focus on becoming a fairy godmother for this once and make her son focus on the future.

 

“Well, from what I know as your fairy godmother, there was one time when your parents and their friends were in danger. And that friend saved them, costing his existence.”

 

Ene smiled. She might not be able to do the talk with Konoha as Takane, but at this form, she might be able to give him a slight enlighten.

 

“So.... he was gone?”

 

“Yeah, something like that.” Ene nodded.

 

“But.... what kind of person.... was he?”

 

“He is..... A bit too slow at times and really annoying.” Konoha raised his eyebrows, not sure, but Ene continued on, “...But he kept his promises, and granted your dad’s wishes. I think I don’t really like him as much as everyone else, but thanks to him, Haruka and I--- I mean, your parents was able to get together.”

 

“I see.... it’s a shame that he passes away. He sounds amazing.... compared to me....” Konoha spoke softly. And it was the first time Ene actually heard the honesty of his worries, let alone in this form.

 

By that time, she realized she had made the better choice today, and she’s going to direct it in even more pleasant way.

 

“That’s not true!”

 

“Eh?”

 

“I mean, you were named after him, right? Then, you just have to face forward and be as amazing as him!” Ene grinned, insisting. “Well now! How about you make a promise with this fairy godmother that you’ll be even a greater person!”

 

“I can?”

 

“Of course! It’s a promise with a magical chant from a fairy godparent, so obviously you’re going to be even more awesome!”

 

She felt really glad when a spark of happiness and relief shines in her son’s eyes.

  

* * *

 

 

“Oh. So that kind of thing happened.”

 

Haruka’s giggle slowly turns into laughter, and Takane kicked his feet softly below the blanket. It was night time, and the couple lay on the bed in attempt for a rest. Their son were asleep in the bed quick, and Takane wondered if he will consider their promise as a dream, yet that wasn’t what Takane concerned by that time.

 

“....Don’t laugh! It was really awkward, you know!”

 

She hissed, squinting her eyes. Much to her dismay, Haruka laughed even harder as he continued, still in a giggle.

 

“Well, that won’t happen if you weren’t to use your power at first place for such trivial things--- ouch!”

 

“I know about that, don’t remind me!”

 

Takane’s kick gets more violent that Haruka gradually stopped laughing, caressing his feet which got kicked before he commented more on the matters.

 

“But look at the bright side... I think Konoha’s becoming more positive.”

 

Takane smiled, feeling happy at what Haruka remarked. Her eyes shines in feelings of glad, and she turned over to face the ceiling.

 

“Yeah. I do hear that he got really concerned about not really having many friends to play with in kindergarten..... Hopefully this will help him even just a little, though it is certainly starting unexpected.”

 

Haruka joined her to turn over to the ceiling. He takes a glance to Takane before he smiled, adding once again.

 

“Yes. I think that’s really nice of you, Takane.”

 

“I’m just doing what I need to do as a mother.“


End file.
